suddenly
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Nagisa tidak ingin menatapnya karena firasat berkata bahwa sesuatu yang diucap Karma akan sangat menyakiti hati. (KARUNAGI/Shounen-Ai/drabble)


**Disclaimer:** **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.**

* * *

Nagisa terlalu naif, karena berpikir bahwa cinta bisa pergi kapanpun.

Usai Korosensei lenyap bersama kunang-kunang yang terbang di hari kelulusan, Nagisa bertekad untuk memulai semua dari awal. Karena kehidupan barunya telah menanti, sesuatu yang kelihatannya lebih baik. Ya, Nagisa berpikir demikian.

Lalu ia pun melakukannya.

Membuang semua rasa yang ia punya, dan merelakan hati kepada yang lain. Delapan tahun dirasa cukup. Sebab ia kira, cinta masa SMP tidaklah benar-benar berkesan. Jadi ia hidup sebaik mungkin, melupakan perasaan yang pernah menyiksanya, dan berbenah hati.

Namun lihat betapa lucunya keadaan berbalik menyerangnya kini.

"Hai, Nagisa."

Sebuah reuni. Nagisa tidak sanggup menghindar. Telah ia karang seribu alasan untuk mangkir, namun Nakamura Rio -si gadis pemaksa ulung yang mana Nagisa tidak pernah menang untuk menolaknya, lagi-lagi berhasil dan kini ia telah terseret ke dalam ruang kelas yang tak pernah dijamahnya selama beberapa tahun.

Dan tentu, pertemuan dengan seorang pria berambut merah pun takkan terelakkan.

"Halo, Karma." Terlontar rapi dari mulutnya namun entah kenapa, Nagisa merasa sangat pahit.

Akabane Karma adalah kenangan buruk, sekaligus manis.

Nagisa menaruh hati padanya, dulu. Namun dengan Karma yang hanya berdiri di panggungnya sendiri, Nagisa merasa cukup tahu diri dan mundur.

Ada banyak alasan. Nagisa mungkin bernyali besar untuk membunuh, tapi dihadapkan dengan Akabane Karma ia merasa runtuh. Padahal satu dua kali ia sendiri pernah membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dirinya lebih unggul dibanding Karma. Tapi Nagisa sekalipun tidak pernah menganggap si setan merah adalah saingannya. Sebab dalam hatinya sudah tergariskan bahwa Karma adalah seorang pemenang telak. Buktinya, lelaki itu telah memenangkan hati Nagisa bahkan hingga perasaan si biru terperosok terlalu dalam.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ya."

Padahal Nagisa sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, tapi entah kenapa melihat senyuman Karma membuat rasa sukanya kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Ini menyebalkan.

Nagisa jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kali.

Mungkin nasib tengah tertawa keras, menganggap bahwa usaha Nagisa selama ini adalah sia-sia. Lelaki biru menyesal karena telah sombong berucap pada diri sendiri bahwa dia telah melupakan. Cih. Apanya yang melupakan? Saat si keparat itu kembali terlihat, saat itu juga jantung Nagisa kembali bergetar.

"Ya. Bagaimana kabarmu, Karma?" Nagisa berinisiatif bertanya. Menghargai sedikit usaha Karma yang repot-repot mendekat padanya padahal jarak mereka tadi lumayan jauh.

Karma mendudukkan diri di ujung meja, samping kanan dimana Nagisa duduk. Aroma maskulinnya tercium harum, persis sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda darinya kini hanya rambut yang tak lagi menutupi dahi, dan tentu saja tinggi badan. Selebihnya ia tetaplah Karma yang pernah Nagisa kenal.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Nagisa sendiri bagaimana?"

Nagisa sejujurnya muak dengan obrolan ringan ini. Bukan karena kontennya, melainkan saat dimana netranya selalu bertubrukan dengan kilau keemasan di mata seorang Karma. Nagisa merasa kembali teringat akan kegagalannya yang membuat anggapannya akan cinta yang tak terbalas kian membesar.

"Aku baik." Munafik. Jalan satu-satunya saat ini adalah membohongi diri.

Karma menghela napas.

Seruan-seruan kecil terdengar dari Isogai Yuuma yang memboyong kawan-kawannya guna meninggalkan ruang kelas. Pergi keluar untuk gotong royong membersihkan halaman depan. Tinggal Karma dan Nagisa yang tersisa dalam ruangan. Karma jelas alasannya; malas. Dan Nagisa tak beranjak hanya karena pembicaraannya belum selesai (atau barangkali hati kecilnya hanya ingin berlama-lama).

"Karma pasti sibuk sekali ya sekarang?" Nagisa seperti biasa berkata dengan senyum canggungnya.

Birokrat. Itu cita-cita Karma saat dulu. Dan karena yang dibicarakan adalah Karma, maka sudah pasti ia bisa mewujudkannya.

"Begitulah." Jeda. Yang lebih tinggi menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Kudengar Nagisa mengurusi anak-anak berandalan sekarang?"

Karma bertanya setengah terkekeh. Barangkali kata 'berandalan' terlalu lekat dengan dirinya. Dan ia bersyukur -dalam artian yang sebenarnya- karena Nagisa bernasib sama dengan Korosensei. Begitu juga yang Nagisa tangkap dari raut wajah Karma sekarang.

"Menyebalkan memang. Tapi aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Korosensei dulu." Ceritanya jujur.

"Hee... tapi jangan sampai kau berakhir seperti Korosensei juga."

Nagisa sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan Karma. Dan ia juga sudah terbiasa memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung.

Kemudian hening.

Nagisa sibuk mencari bahan obrolan. Tidak mungkin soal cuaca. Atau sesuatu tentang masa lalu, tidak, itu terlalu berat. Tapi barangkali ini waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Karena terlihat dari jendela, teman-temannya yang lain sudah memulai acara bersih-bersih diselingi celoteh. Ya, Nagisa pikir ia akan bergabung sekarang. Maka dari itu tangannya menempel di ujung meja, dan ia pun bangkit. "Ayo-"

"Nagisa," Karma menginterupsi.

Nagisa tidak ingin menatapnya karena firasat berkata bahwa sesuatu yang diucap Karma akan sangat menyakiti hati.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Ah, terucap juga ternyata.

Nagisa menarik senyum kecil. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia berkata, _"Ya, terimakasih. Tapi orang yang kucintai tetaplah kamu, Karma."_ Tidak. Tidak semudah itu. Bisa-bisa yang ia dapat mungkin sebuah tawa keras-keras dengan si lawan bicara yang memegangi perut. Saking konyolnya.

"Jadi, Asano Gakushuu ya." Karma kembali berkata. Nagisa kian menunduk. "Lagi-lagi dia."

"Karma tidak datang ke acara pernikahanku." _-tapi itu lebih baik._ Nagisa tidak tahu tangis macam apa yang akan ia tunjukan di pernikahannya jika ada Karma di sana. Bukan tangis haru, melainkan tangis kesakitan.

Mungkin Karma memang lebih baik tidak datang.

"Habisnya... itu menyebalkan," Karma membuang muka. Giliran Nagisa yang menatapinya dengan intens. Dari semua macam raut wajah yang pernah Karma tunjukan, ini adalah yang paling tidak bisa dibaca oleh Nagisa. Menyebalkan katanya? Dalam artian apa?

 _Karena teman sekelasmu mengikat janji suci dengan rival abadimu?_

Atau,

"Melihat orang yang kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain. Terlebih, itu Asano Gakushuu. Aku menyesal karena orang itu bukan aku, Nagisa."

Tolong katakan bahwa Nagisa baru saja bermimpi. Karena, tidak mungkin Karma mengatakannya.

Ya, boleh jadi Nagisa hanya salah dengar.

"Karma, bercandamu tidak lucu." Kata Nagisa. Tapi hatinya lain, ia ingin mendengar lebih dari itu.

"Maaf."

Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Nagisa dengar.

"Memang sudah terlambat sekarang. Kupikir Nagisa tidak perlu tahu. Tapi semakin kusembunyikan, rasanya semakin sakit. Mungkin tidak penting untukmu, tapi, setelah kukatakan rasanya bebanku sedikit terangkat."

"Kenapa...tiba-tiba?" Nagisa menuntut jawaban.

"Kabar pernikahanmu pun datang tiba-tiba. Kita impas sekarang."

Nagisa kehabisan kata. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Karma dan baru saja -setelah mereka berpisah sekian tahun- Karma membuat hatinya bergemuruh hanya dengan obrolan yang bahkan tidak sampai setengah jam berjalan.

Nagisa ingin menangis. Karena bahagia.

 _Jadi aku tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

Hingga timbul pertanyaan, kenapa baru sekarang? Setelah delapan tahun mereka berpisah. Kenapa diantara mereka berdua tidak ada satupun yang berani mengungkapkan? Kalau saja dulu Nagisa tidak sepengecut itu, mungkin takdirnya bisa saja berubah. Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa baru sekarang?

 **"Kesalahanku melewatkanmu. Sehingga kau kini dengan yang lain. Maafkan aku, Nagisa."**

"Bodoh,"

Nagisa menyapu genangan air di sudut mata dengan punggung tangannya. Dari dulu, dirinya memang mudah terharu. Ia menangis tanpa sadar seraya tersenyum. "Karma sangat bodoh."

"Hei, Nagisa-"

"Tapi aku, sangat senang."

Karma melihatnya seperti orang aneh. Mana ada lelaki yang menangis sambil tertawa? Tapi, lebih penting daripada itu…

"Terimakasih, Karma. Terimakasih."

Awalnya Karma terkejut atas ucapan terimakasih yang terlontar dari Nagisa. Ia hendak bertanya untuk apa namun hatinya mengurungkan sebab berpikir mungkin ada hal lain di dunia ini yang sebaiknya tidak ia ketahui. Tentang Nagisa, ia rasa itu tidak apa-apa.

Dan Karma akhirnya mengerti. Dengan Nagisa yang seperti itu, barangkali sesuatu telah berjalan dengan baik. Hanya saja mereka tidak lagi bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubah keadaan. Ya, mereka berdua pasif.

"Si Lipan itu benar-benar sialan." Karma mentertawai diri. "Dia membuatku menang sekaligus kalah."

Ya, Karma menang soal hati. Tapi kalah dalam memiliki.

"Karma," sisa tangis telah terhapus. Tergantikan dengan senyuman hangat yang senantiasa hadir meringankan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Nagisa memberanikan dirinya mengangkat wajah untuk bersitatap dengan Karma yang ia cintai.

Perasaanya terhadap Karma masih sama. Tidak pernah berubah.

Karena, tidak apa-apa terlambat. Setidaknya mereka berdua sama-sama tahu sekarang. Bahwa tidak ada satupun perasaan yang tidak terbalas. Nagisa amat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, tolong buat aku menjadi milikmu, ya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baru (berani) masuk fandom ini, ngehe. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.


End file.
